


CocowJojo

by Gloria_lys1015



Category: Football - Fandom, Tottenham - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria_lys1015/pseuds/Gloria_lys1015
Relationships: Erik Lamela/Giovani Lo Celso
Kudos: 8





	CocowJojo

2月22日並不是天氣很好的日子，但對於倫敦你總不能要求更多。  
七天連續三場比賽彷彿抽乾了Giovani最後一點抬起眼皮的精力，當然他更不想抬起眼皮看那些媒體聲討他踩踏躲過紅牌的文字。  
很多人都說熱刺做好了輸球的準備，Giovani也這樣想過。但他也不過一閃而過那樣的心思罷了，他知道如果繼續想下去肯定會被那個凶凶的男人用更強硬不能躲的方式教訓。  
每次想起那個叫做Erik的男人，Gio都會很想笑，怎麼會有人的哥哥因為覺得他名字難念就喊別人Coco，這也太隨便了吧。  
今天真的不是太順利，停車在車庫也停得歪七扭八。Gio不禁有些煩躁，不想理會那台停不好的車了，下車的時候他低頭看了看自己的腳尖。  
感受到腿沉沉的感覺，是劇烈奔跑以後的正常感覺。Gio看著屋裡透出的奶黃色的光，瞇了一下眼睛通過虹膜鎖進了屋裡。  
今天家裡的傭人Jenny小姐休假，所以難怪地上散落著Erik的衣服。Erik總是這樣，每次心中有火的時候都喜歡脫掉上衣扔在地上。他笑了笑並輕輕走到房間，打開了門。

雖然每次Gio在客場洗完澡之後都會回家再沖一次身才會休息，但這一次他就脫了外套就準備攻陷床的另一端。  
Erik今天有些沈默，他那凹陷的眼睛睜著不知道在看什麼地方。其實每一次都很難判斷Erik的視線在那裡，那雙眼睛好像能收盡倫敦城所有的憂鬱的雨霧，Gio輕輕從後面伸手環著那個一言不發的男人。  
“Erik，你記得我們阿根廷國旗的中間是什麼嗎⋯⋯”Erik聽到有人喊自己的名字  
就轉過身來，不再看著外面起霧的倫敦夜景，但也好像沒有與對方對視。感覺到Erik裸露的上半身貼著自己，喃喃地近乎自語“太好了，你沒事。”  
Erik的聲音沙沙的，那種誘人的可愛性感總是抑制不住從他的喉嚨裡蔓延開來。  
但是小個子的阿根廷男孩一點也不想讓對方知道，其實每一次他沙啞的聲音從喉部傳出來的時候，他的胸口就會有熱熱的感覺，就像有一隻迷路的小鹿斑比一樣在森林裡尋路，他輕輕咬了一下有些乾燥的下嘴唇。那位個子不高的阿根廷球員輕輕地拿自己的兩條小腿夾著Erik的右腳踝，這是他的另一個小秘密，每一次拿著兩條小腿夾著Erik的一條腿的時候，就會有暖暖的微風像羽毛一樣騷擾自己的心房。  
好像他不很久以前和Erik一起窩在沙發上看的那部義大利電影，Oliver喜歡把腳趾覆蓋在Elio的腳上面一樣，Gio確信Elik也知道這是一種表達愛的方式。他也確信著不說出來這個舉動的意義，Erik也能夠明白。

Gio的頭頂傳來一聲Erik的輕笑，“你就不怕我流鼻血嘛，明天Jenny小姐恐怕要偷偷想我們的床單痕跡怎麼如此複雜。”  
淺淺的粉色染上了這個男孩的面頰，窗外的倫敦薄霧彷彿氤氳在這個男孩灰藍色的眼睛裡，可他不知道為什麼不想讓Erik看到，想把手伸上去想遮住Erik的眼睛。但Gio的手離開他後背的瞬間，Erik卻突然把他提起來，用他那雙薄薄的唇貼著他，然後又很快地離開了。像是一個警戒的吻，甚至可以說只是一個輕輕的觸碰，甚至沒來得及讓對方聞清楚對方的氣息。  
這根本不夠。  
“Erik，我覺得我們都很需要你。特別是我，我一直都是。”那個企圖安慰對方的男孩依偎在對方的懷裡。  
“Gio，我想早一點養好傷，幫助球隊，你知道替補席上的板凳是如此讓人討厭，可是我卻如同被封印一樣只能坐在上面。現在你卻給了我失去理智的機會，我可不確定等一下還會傷到哪裡喔。”這個剛剛踢滿比賽的男孩彷彿像做錯了什麼事一樣，但是也不知道具體是什麼，他悄悄爬到Erik的身上，把兩根手指戳進Erik凹陷的臉頰裡，他確信這個酒窩裡有可以讓人快樂的魔法，他一直在尋找讓Coco遠離傷病長久擁有快樂的開關，Gio希望在這個酒窩裡。  
“Erik，你知道的，你總是用各種方式幫助球隊。你知道，你只要坐在bench上面，我們就會不由自主擁有你的鬥志，所以請不要著急，請不要因為太著急反而離我們越來越遠。”Erik的雙臂又輕輕摸上懷中人的背，“Gio，you know，現在我真的很想努力為球隊進球。我希望我的精神意志會穿越我的肉體，可以盤旋在托特納姆的球場向上天祈求勝利。”  
思緒突然如同被困在倫敦迷霧之中變得飄忽不定，不知道Erik在羅馬踢球的時候有沒有去過天主教堂，如果他沒有去過，那會讓人擔心他不知道他在很多人心中就是那個飽受苦難卻永遠精神不死的上帝。不屈的Erik總是煎熬地在十字架上受難，但每一次總能迎來他的復活節，能夠真正的天主上帝一樣歸來，從不讓人懷疑。矮小一點的男孩輕輕閉上眼睛，將他細長的臉龐埋在心愛男人的脖子之間，輕輕地向天主禱告祈求著這個男人遠離傷痛，落下潮濕而小心的吻，輕輕啃咬著，彷彿希望把向上帝的禱告一點點嵌入愛人的皮膚裡。  
Gio感覺到臀部突然有涼涼的感覺，他感覺到Erik的手悄悄沿著邊緣摸進了自己的腹股溝。顯而易見的是Erik的表情有一絲狡黠的笑意：“我的Gio又在想那些奇怪的天主受難的故事嗎？我才不要像他一樣普愛世人，希望人人歷盡苦難然後得到救贖。我愛的，只要有某一位就夠了。上次也是拉傷了腹股溝⋯⋯然後和我一起坐在足總杯的板凳上，還好你無大礙”  
我不知道Erik撫摸我的腹股溝是什麼用意，但我想Erik一定意識到它離某個敏感的禁區緊密相連。“Coco你在幹嘛？”其實疲倦的身體比平常更為敏感，Gio對於這個年長的男人接下來的行動隱隱期待卻又有些摸不著頭腦——不是要好好養傷嗎？  
年長的阿根廷男人這幾年飽受傷病之苦，在場下在病床在健身房康復中彷彿一點點把他打磨得更成熟。但有時的時候Lo Celso先生希望他在某些場合可以表現得更狂放一些，比如，現在。  
其實人體在劇烈運動之後特別是四肢會有很強的無力感，所以在更多時候，這個小個子的阿根廷男孩都快樂地享受著對方的服務。突然，Lamela先生卻像是突然想起什麼似的，把雙手安靜卻蓄勢待發地放在對方的跨間。“你還記得那部我看完一直在罵人的義大利電影嗎，英語名字好像是“call me by your name”吧？  
你說他們為什麼拿對方的腳夾著自己表達愛意呢。  
你看，我夾著你這裡不是一個更好更直接的表達方式嗎？”Erik修長的手指突然夾上了那個經驗並不豐富的男孩的性器，  
好玩似的輕輕摸著前端，彷彿第一次見一種新品種的桃子，好奇地撫摸在頂端。  
Lo Celso先生的腦子裡有一些空白，靜靜地看著正悄悄撫弄他半硬的性器的隊友，  
他只好用手輕輕摸著對方的大腿，彷彿在做無聲的邀請。Erik低下頭，視線卻對上Giovani那雙藍灰色的眼睛，  
“你好像很喜歡我的酒窩喔，可惜它們真的不夠深，我只好拿嘴幫你好了。”  
Gio沒有對Erik的酒窩產生過下流的想法，但不管是什麼想法，現在所有的感官都暫停了，只剩下雙腿之間那種酥酥麻麻的感覺隨著脊柱刺激到大腦。

好幾個月以來性福和諧的相處，讓這對阿根廷的伴侶彼此都很熟悉對方的身體，輕輕挑逗與舔食都恰到好處，所有的撫摸輕挑都如此合拍。  
“Coco，等一下⋯⋯他不是冰淇凌喔”  
小個子的男孩艱難地發出不完整的語句，得到了來自另一方吻的獎勵  
“既然我平常都不能享受冰淇淋，那更要嚐一嚐你這這根不含糖分也很好吃的了你說對不對，我的Lo Celso先生”

其實Giovani不知所措的表情真的很像小鹿斑比，連那頭棕黑色的頭髮也和那個可愛的卡通形象很相似，這頭可愛的斑比拿那雙濕漉漉的眼睛看著主導的一方。  
而對方也真的如同吮吸一根冰棍一樣嘴巴不肯放開半寸，另一隻手像是擔心冰棍會融化一樣不輕不重的套弄著。  
像是表面那層巧克力脆皮融化舔食完畢的一根冰棍一樣。不久，那位來自阿根廷的美食家品味到了真正的內餡。  
緩緩地，深深的地含在他的口腔裡，幾乎都要頂到喉嚨深處，隨即又緩緩地退出來，然後又很壞心眼地用力一吸。  
受驚的斑比幾乎要克制不住地喊出聲來“Coco⋯⋯不要再折磨我了，今天我已經⋯⋯累了⋯⋯”  
既然對方都這麼請求他了，Erik只好再次把那根在浸潤在岩漿的冰棍含在嘴裡，耳邊傳來Gio低低的喘息，  
儘管已經做過很多次，但Erik一直覺得這聲音性感無比，Gio的每一次呼吸都帶著讓人洶湧澎湃的瘋狂，隨時讓人自願進入萬劫不復的深淵。  
Gio現在稍稍分出神來擁有了恢復了部分聽覺  
“啵…啵…啵….”那個高個子的強勢男人吞吐著，也沒有忘記套弄自己的性器。  
“Coco，潤滑劑……“ Gio艱難地在腦子裡組織出語言，用眼神與聲音催促著對方進行下一步。  
“我的小斑比，你總是那麼心急”Lamela先生撤出嘴說道，輕輕推了一下Gio讓他躺好在床上，自己也跟著貼上去，就像球場上的貼身盯防一樣，但嘴上尋找美味的步伐卻不願停止，反而越發劇烈與急促。  
耳邊傳來Giovani按捺不住地低喘，當然Erik也知道怎樣讓對方更加按捺不住，只要稍加衝刺，這個貼身接觸就有一個要衝向底線。Lamela先生啪的一聲打開了潤滑液的瓶蓋。  
可能是劇烈運動過後的關係，Gio的後面並不是很緊張，  
“放鬆點，我的小斑比…我不想讓你受傷”Lamela再一次張嘴品嚐未享用完畢的冰淇淋盛宴，越吸越賣力。  
Giovani的小腹繃得很緊，鼓起來的腹肌越發清晰可見。Erik欲罷不能地看著這只引發著他原始慾望地雄鹿，手指也不自覺地探索得更深，潤滑劑把Giovani的後穴弄的濕答答的，Erik緩緩抽出了自己的手指，輕輕在洞口打著小小的圈。  
突然，Giovani卻爬起來跨坐在自家男朋友的大腿上，斑比的眼神也變得銳利起來，凝視著滿臉汗水的Erik  
雙方的眼神裡都是掩飾不住的慾望，像有星火在讓眼中的世界熠熠生輝，Giovani很渴望這樣的Erik。  
他們真的很熟悉彼此了，只要互看一眼就知道對方今天要選擇的姿勢是什麼，這或許就是源自阿根廷的默契。  
Giovani抬起自己的臀部對準Erik的堅挺猛的往下一坐，情不自禁地開始發出聲音來。  
“Coco…你的東西永遠這麼棒…雖然,…真的很燙…”  
自己騎在上方的Giovani微微揚起臉，嘴裡發出低低地呻吟，他擺動著臀部緩緩將將Erik又硬又燙的凶器吞進身體裡。  
猛然襲來的快感幾乎摧毀了Giovani 構築的防線，那不斷衝擊防線的肉刃刺得越深，他鎖在胸腔的呻吟就變得越低沉。  
“我的斑比真是小妖精，太會勾人了！”Erik低沉的嗓音響起  
“那你來…我是…怕你….不好用力罷了”在Gio回話的瞬間，Erik突然用力往上一頂，Gio受不了喊出聲來。  
終於輪到Erik Lamela替補登場找回主動權了  
Erik支起腿，找回主動，他深吸了一口氣，揚起臉來咬著後牙槽，感受到快感直線往下衝，腳趾都不自覺地卷了起來。  
“Gio？怎麼不勾引我了？“很明顯，身下的阿根廷男孩根本不能發出一個完整的音節，無法回答任何問題。  
他只感受到身上那位替補登場就掌握主動的一方猛烈的抽插，快感就是噴泉一樣從下半身襲來，尤其是那根烙鐵頂到某一處時，這種劇烈的撞球運動讓雙方都體驗到了一種無與倫比的快感。  
就好像進球後，體內的每一處都成為了腎上腺素的共犯，用盡所有的能量讓身體每一個細胞加入狂歡。  
身體摩擦的聲音在倫敦某處的房間裡迴響  
但是無人在意，Giovani緊緊抓住自家男朋友的肩膀，配合著對方擺動自己的臀部配合肉刃進進出出，感覺到靈魂都已經離開身體，不再控制自己而甘願尋找最原始的快樂。  
“嗯……..“Erik’對身下的人十分熟悉，現在已經到了快到臨門一腳的高潮，是時侯對準身下某一點展開猛烈的攻擊。  
Giovani被操得臀部不停顫抖，沒多久，手掌上就沾滿了自己的精液。  
感受到Lamela也將精液射揮灑在Giovani緊緻的後穴內。  
“對不起，我來不及了。”內射並非Erik的本意，清理起來真的有些麻煩。  
累壞的Gio安安靜靜窩在Erik的懷裡“不要擔心，反正現在你來清理就好了。“

二月的倫敦或許不盡人意，雨天也總是如影隨形。但對於Erik Lamela，他總是能給你驚喜。  
今夜的倫敦，有一對相擁而眠的人


End file.
